


On Godzilla

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Sam Winchester's Movie Reviews [5]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Godzilla - All Media Types, Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Basically references whatever, Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, I Wrote This To Deal With Stress, Kaiju References, Movie References, Mythology References, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean and Sam shoot the shit about some heavyweights in entertainment.





	On Godzilla

“If Godzilla and Cthulhu got in a fight, who would win?” Sam asks.

Dean takes a bite of his burger and talks around it, because no fucks are given. “Cthulhu is an elder god.”

“Yeah. But Godzilla, man. You like--”

“Yeah. I like both. But it’s easy math. Elder God.”

“We kill those all the time, though, Dean.”

“Yeah. That’s true. Well, is Loki really an _elder_ God?”

“The oldest Norse God is Tyr,” Sam parrots off.

“Autopilot Sammy. My favorite.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m with Cthulhu.”

“You’re probably right. Godzilla could level a city but--”

Together: “Elder God.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stress level, 9000. Result: Fic. This is a fun and easy concept for me, Sam, Dean, and their limited pop culture knowledge. :)


End file.
